Secarats premier teen star Jhazmyne Tobias in 'Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?' this February 13 on IBC-13
February 8, 2017 Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (left: Jhazmyne Tobias (school uniform)) Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, the new primetime teleserye of IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services premiering this February 13, is something that you should definitely watch. It is one of the most popular and well-loved primetime drama series of all time that first aired on Philippine TV. 37 years ago first on GMA from 1980 to 1985 originally topbilled by the late matinee idol Julie Vega as the iconic role, then returned to ABS-CBN from 2013 to 2014 tobilled by the child actress Andrea Brillantes who is now grown up as a teenager, Annaliza now airs on IBC-13 as the new title Hangang Kailan, Annaliza? featuting Bida Best 2016 '' first runner-up and Secarats premier teen star Jhazmyne Tobias portrayed as her iconic and coveted role, under the direction of Mervy B. Brondial and Vanessa U. deon. The original ''Anna Liza was directed by Gil C. Soriano and writen by Benjamin Viernes; and the revival Annaliza was direced by Theodore C. Boborol and Darniel Villaflor and written by Roldeo T. Endrnal and Juline Anne R. Bentiez. After a successful run that spanned five years of GMA and two years of ABS-CBN, Annaliza makes a grand comeback in the new title Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? as it capture once more the hearts of Filipinos who grew up watching the series as well as the new generation of viewers who would surely relate to the classic heartwarming story two decades after. Jhazmyne (shirt), Jhazmyne (school uniform) Jhazmyne Tobias will play the role of Annaliza, a high school teenage girl who has an immense capacity to touch and the lives of everyone who crosses her path by a foster father Lazaro (Tom Taus). She is a teenager in high school as she determined to study for good, throughout her struggles and trials, and is always civil and caring towards others even when she tired and achieved in a good girl. Annaliza determined from her biological and wealthy parents—Gardo (Slater Young) and Isabel (Cara Eriguel), Lazaro's romantic love interest. She told Stella (Princess Ryan), Gardo's avenging ex-lover, who has a daughter. Annaliza endure challenges and hardships in her teenage life when Lazaro paired Isabel. Joining the cast of Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? are the most-respected and highly acclaimed actors in the industry are Alfred Vargas, Janus del Prado, Cogie Domingo, Assunta de Rossi, and Secarats teen actor Hiro Volante. Also part of the cast are Denise Canlas, Aaron Rosario, Sarah Ortega, Ranz Aytona, Raisa Dayrit, Adrian Desabille, Inah Estrada, Jef Gaitan, Rizza Diaz and Nathan Lopez. Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? prodly unveil a rendition of its origimal theme song Annaliza performed by The Mall Princess ans STMS premier talent, Cheryz Mendoza. The story of Annaliza was written by Benjamin Viernes. Primetime viewing habit will touch our family and high school, more exciting and more light-hearted as the most popular and well-loved teleserye premieres February 13, weeknights 7:45pm after Express Balita on IBC-13.